There Will Be Light
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: Katniss has been forced to move to Mockingjay Heights Public High School after her mom is transferred. There she is pulled into a world where not all is what it seems and that which makes you different doesn't make you stronger. Katniss will become the beacon of hope that will help bring down the Tyrannical Principal Snow in this Musical Dramedy as she becomes the Girl on Fire. AU.


**There Will Be Light**

* * *

_Katniss Everdeen transfers __to the infamous Mockingjay Heights High School. There, she meets friends, falls in love, makes enemies and becomes a part of something bigger, in a plot to overthrow Mr. Snow as principal. This musical adventure contains __bullying, self-harm, violence, language and slash. _

_Also I own **NON **of these songs that I will be using. Nor do I own any of the characters, this is just what I envisioned in an AU Panem!High School set in the present day._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

* * *

"Mom, I don't want to move. Just because Katniss hates it at Crawford doesn't mean that I hate St. Margaret's." Katniss' little sister, Primrose, but she preferred to be called Prim. The moving Van was coming today to pick up the rest of their stuff as the left Capital, Nevada for Panem, Texas.

"It's been decided. Look, I've been offered a very good job as Dr. Javier Lopez's assistant and we could really use the money. Girls, I know it isn't ideal. But you'll know someone there. Gale goes to Mockingjay Heights High School, Katniss."

"Hawthorne is a friend.."

"Gale and Katniss, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Primrose, stop it."

Katniss blushed and pushed Prim out of the way, and ran up the stairs to pack up. She had dated with Gale a few months ago, but now he was dating someone else. Glimmer something, her name was, at least, Katniss thought it was. Apperently she was the Queen Bee. Katniss sighed and opened her door to her medium sized bedroom, already packed up with nothing but her bed and some clothes left. But other than that, her entire childhood was packed up in a U-Haul. She grew up in this house, this was where her father had showed her how to hunt, how to sing and how to be who she is. Prim was the girly girl, but Katniss was the tomboy.

"Katniss, the moving truck is here." Her mother said to her.

"Here goes nothing." Katniss said walking to her bedroom door, saying goodbye to her life and hello to a new High School.

* * *

Principal Snow had a strict order to run. Everything had to be P.E.R.F.E.C.T, no matter what. He favoured the strong, the athletic and the rich. The Jocks, Cheerleaders and popular kids got all the perks. Everything else, got cut. Losers like the rest of those kids had to be taught the hard way that the Arts are for misguided poor people. His rules were considered to be the most strict schooling in the state, but at the same time, the most efficient. His test scores were through the roof by Academic and Atheletic stand points. Seeing as he had only kept the Glee Club, drama club and others because it was far safer to keep some arts programs than to face hordes of Hippy parents who thought that the Arts matter. It also helped that the Song Birds were National Champions. But he hated the leaders of those kids with a burning passion. Haymitch Abernathy was a better teacher than many. But he was lazy, snappy, quick to rage and he had came to school intoxicated at least twice in the last school year.

He saw the young lady in front of him. She looked like trouble, he would keep his eyes out for this one.

"Well Ms. Everdeen, this school is the number one ranked Public High School in all of Texas in terms of Academia and Atheletics. You look like you are fairly athletic, what kind of sports are you into?"

"Archery mostly, track and Field I guess too."

"We have a Nationally ranked Track and Field team. However we don't have an archery team at the moment. We have plenty of other sports teams I think you might be interested in." He said.

Katniss was already uncomfortable around Mr. Snow, there was just something about him. He reminded her of Darth Vader, cold and his eyes were filled with pure evil. His office was so clean, not a single spec of dust and everything had its place. The one splash of colour was spent on the roses behind him on his desk, they were the colour of blood, they sent shivers up her spine. Even the shelves were painted white, it was as if, colour was banished from the room.

"Thanks, um. I'll think about it."

"I see you like my roses, there is nothing more fair and beautiful in this world than the rose, it is nature in it's perfect and most beautiful form. It is our goal at this school to make all our students as beautiful and perfect as a rose is. No one is allowed to apply for any athletic program, unless they are in the top physical condition. Thats what the the arts are for. Imprefections." Mr. Snow said as if his voice had turned to steel. He spoke of the arts as though they were a crime against nature.

"Anyways, Miss. Everdeen, I hope that Mockingjay High is welcoming to you" Mr. Snow said with a false tone. _This one will be trouble indeed, _he thought to himself.

* * *

Katniss made a beeline for the door, as she did, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw those steely gray eyes of her best friend, or one of them at least.

"Katnip? Is that you?" Someone behind her asked.

"Gale." Katniss sighed with relief that she finally found someone that she knew.

"Hey, when did you get here?" He asked.

"We just moved here on Friday."

"Gale?! What are you doing sweetie...Oh, who is this?" a shrill happy voice said behind Gale. This must be Glimmer, it looks like the only thing she had going for her was her looks. But then that must've been what Gale saw, pure natural beauty. What with her blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. She had natural beauty that looked like she was photoshopped. Katniss could describe her with one word: fake.

"Uh, Glimmer, this is Katniss, my best friend. Katniss Everdeen, this is Glimmer Rose, my girlfriend." Gale said never daring to take his eye off of Glimmer.

"Figures. Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is. Gale, honey we need to get to class." Glimmer said in an icy tone. Typical, beautiful on the outside, rotten and ugly on the inside. Gale on the other hand smiled at me.

"On second thought, Gale, could you leave me alone with Kantmiss for a second?" Gale looked wary for a second until Katniss gave him the 'okay' smile. Then he just walked off down the powder blue and turquoise hallways.

"So...Fatbitch..."

"Um, actually its Katniss..."

"Right...Katniss. I don't know how it went at your other school, but here in America, Girls like you are, well lets just say you are Trash."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, you are Trash with a capital 'T'" she sneered at Katniss.

"Oh and you think that because Daddy gives you what you want whenever you want, that you can just put yourself on a pedestal? I don't see what Gale sees in you."

"What I am trying to say is: stay out of my fucking way and don't mess with my boyfriend. Got it? Face it, you had your shot, and here at this school, people will believe anything. Would hate to be the girl with a not-so-clean reputation at yet another school, now wouldn't we?"

"What ever it is you think you know, you've got it all wrong."

"Right so, Jericho wasn't your best friend Madge's boyfriend?" at this name, Katniss froze and gave Glimmer the biggest bitch-stare she could.

"So here is how it's gonna be, you can stay the hell away from Gale or I can let everyone know that the new girl is a man stealing little whore."

Katniss let her go. She tried to hold back her tears till she couldn't anymore. It was just to hard not to cry.

* * *

"Katnip?" Gale said behind her. She tearfully turned around and saw him standing there. "Who's Jericho?"

"A mistake. A stupid mistake."

"We all make those. Shouldn't you be heading to class?" Gale said calmly, he had heard everything. His girlfriend threatening his... he wasn't sure what to call Katniss, right now. He wanted to just like her as a friend, but he remembers what they had a few weeks ago. It was something he had never felt before, not with Glimmer or Cashmere, or Clove. It was special. As much as he tried to forget it, he couldn't just see her as his best friend, his sister. She was special, very special.

"Why are you being nice to me Hawthorne?"

"Because you and I aren't so different, Everdeen. That and you are the closest thing to a Sister that I can relate to."

"What about Posy?"

"Posy's four. What I'm trying to say is I love you Katnip, you're like family to me."

* * *

**Right, so this is my first Hunger Games fic, should I continue it or does it suck, like badly.**

**So obviously, Jericho is an OC, and um... I guess that is about it?**

**Next Chapter: Mostly Peeta's POV. **


End file.
